Millennium Treasure
by StargateNerd
Summary: Ben's dad finds a document that tells of the Millennium Items, putting the gang on a collision course with the Yuugi-tachi! Meanwhile, Ian Howe has escaped from jail and wants Ben. Yes, like that. Oh, and there's apparently an 8th Item. And yaoi. Fun, ne? Discontinued


**Yami no SG-chan:** What the hell are you _doing_? You have at least four or five other stories you should be updating right now!

**SG-chan:** It isn't my fault that I've got writer's block for the others but inspiration for a new one! *cowers in corner*

**Bess:** *scowls* Hey, back off bitch! Only I'm able to verbally abuse her!

**SG-chan:** *TT_TT as the other two fight* Why can't they both just shut up?

**Yami no SG-chan:** Hey, this is your fault for getting interested in Yu-gi-oh all of a sudden! Don't you remember when we were younger, Mum and Dad were positive that Yu-gi-oh, Digimon, and Pokemon were works of the devil?

**SG-chan:** *sticks tongue out* Not my fault! And I didn't get interested in the actual series, it was just YGO Abridged! Look, would one of you just do the damn disclaimer already?

**Bess:** *rolls eyes* Fine, _I'll_ do it. SG-chan does not own National Treasure or Yu-gi-oh! She does own this plot, however. Well, most of it. Some of it was inspired by her weird-ass sister.

**SG-chan:** Hey! *pause* Wait, which sister do you mean?

**Yami no SG-chan: ***snickers* Oh, by the way, here's a bit of a key (dialogue is dialogue):

/talk/ = Hikari to Yami

\talk\ = Yami to Hikari

_'talk'_ = thoughts

Oh, and there will be yaoi. *evil smirk, drool* Mmm, yaoi... And possibly a threesome. Or maybe two threesomes. *drools* Anywho, review, or else Bess and I will visit you in your nightmares! *evil laughter*

**SG-chan:** ^^;; Ignore her, please. Both she and Bess, my Tok'ra symbiote, are slightly insane.

* * *

**Prologue: In Which Events Are (Purposely) Vague**

* * *

**~*Random prison, undisclosed time*~**

Gray. Straight line up met horizontal going sideways, the pattern repeating over and over all over the wall.

Darkness. What little light seeped into the cell cast shadows that hid its occupant, not that he really needed it. The world outside passed by in a blur, and the voice of the guard that was speaking to him was muffled, a string of nonsense and meaningless words.

It would all end soon. He'd have _him_ back, his master would rise, and no one would be able to stop him.

The guard outside the cell called for a doctor as Ian Howe collapsed to the ground, laughing hysterically as he coughed up blood.

**~*Domino City, Ishtar Museum*~**

Ishizu Ishtar sighed as she finished filling out the paperwork for the artifacts that had just arrived. Despite the fact they were found in a previously untouched portion of the Tomb Keepers' realm, there were still a lot of legal steps that had to be gone through before everything could arrive in Domino City. A _lot_ of paperwork. And of course Malik, Marik, and Rishid had to come up with excuses to worm their way out of helping her with it. Having a very uncharacteristic moment of wanting vengeance, Ishizu decided that the next time Malik and/or Marik ended up breaking something or causing some sort of public terror, she was _not_ going to bail them out. As for Rishid... well, she'd think of something.

The former priestess rose, wincing as she felt the stiffness in her back from sitting too long. Looking up at the clock, she noticed it was nearly 4:00 pm. '_Hmm, perfect time for a coffee break._' Ah, the marvels of the modern age.

Ishizu inclined her head to the chief security guard, Baqir, to let him know she would be out for a bit. Nodding back, his hand went up to his radio earpiece, no doubt to inform the other security guards, just in case her brother and his crazy yami showed up.

As she passed the new exhibit, one of the tablets drew her, one hand going immediately to her neck where the Millennium Tauk used to reside before she turned it over to the Pharaoh. How she could have missed this, Ishizu didn't know, but carved into the stone, plain as day, was an inscription detailing another Item, the Seven surrounding it.


End file.
